joganfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoffar
"I'm just trying to sell a couple Jogans here" Yoffar the Jogan vendor is one of the most least important characters in star wars canon, because his scene although brief sums up the philosophy and history of the star wars universe perfectly to new audiences. We have Jogans a food that one can imagine was once freely scavenged by primitive species now bought and sold on a marketplace. Food, one of the most basic of rights, has been transformed through the homogenization of the galaxy by the Republic into a commodity. Then in the crescendo of the scene we see Yoffar accosted by imperials who, due to their occupation of Lothal have begun heavily taxing even the smallest of vendors, this mirrors real life colonization very heavily, i probably don't have to remind you all but the trading of food has been the crux of many major conflicts through history, and its in this heavy inspiration of history that star wars teaches us through allegory, but this allegory is beyond the point. More than anything the scene makes us ask questions -as all good art should- at first one begins to think of this in black and white through the simplistic portrayal of the overly cruel imperial officers -Myles Grint and Cumberlayne Aresko- the empire is evil and Yoffar is innocent, but look deeper and you begin to wonder "was there no taxation on Lothal before the empire arrived", Yoffar seems to say as much; but is he to be believed. At this point one begins to view Yoffar as simple-minded Randian figure, who cares extend only to credits and Jogans, content to see the entire galaxy collapse around him as long as he can continue selling his Jogans. He is at his core a selfish creature, but do not be so quick to cast judgement, for he represent the galactic every-man, it is telling that though he openly questions the empire, he believes he is one man, and can do nothing to challenge them. And this opinion was the Attitude of the vast majority of galactic citizens, and here-in lies the shortcomings of the galactic empire, Yoffar was always oppressed, he was oppressed under the republic, and what the empire did here was akin to asking a slave to pay for his chains. It represents the immense shortsightedness that ultimately lead to their downfall. Now one might think if the empires goal is control of Lothal why would they be so inhospitable to its inhabitants. One might think that it is merely to illustrate how cruel the empire is, but in fact, here-in is where Filoni shows his hand foreshadowing the climax of his series of course the emporer would be shortsided with his treatment of the residents of lothal, because his goals are singular, to uncover the world between worlds, his oppression is merely a tool, not to control the populus but to control his own armies. This is the true irony of the scene, is that in oppressing Yoffar, Grint and Arresko are actually oppressing themselves, and setting Yoffar free. and its in this oppressive they led themselves to death, one of the many tragedies of the star wars universe and, two of the many casualities in a war with no end, fought not in the stars, but in wallets of everyday consumers, in short EA is the empire capitalism bad, and jogans belong to everyone.